Peter&Jane
by pennydreadlocks
Summary: I never thought about the last day. Who would? The world seemed to slow down and my life flashed before my eyes. My family. My friends. Everyone that I left behind. Everyone that I had yet to meet. The sea rushed towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for the deadly impact. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

I never thought about the last day. Who would? The world seemed to slow down and my life flashed before my eyes. My family. My friends. Everyone that I left behind. Everyone that I had yet to meet. The sea rushed towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for the deadly impact.

My name is Jane M.K. Finnley. I was born in London, England. I am fourteen years of age. This is the story of myself and a boy named Peter Pan.

I was a foster child. Passed around from house to house never really belonged in any of them. Not with the Brandt's. Not with the Johnson's. And certainly not with the Todd's, which is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Janice! Hurry up! How long could it take to cook some freakin' eggs?"

I hurried into the grand dining room with a heap of steaming eggs benedict.

"Here you go Ma'am." I said politely.

"Yeah yeah. Go get your things together Janine. You're going to be late to the bus again and I am NOT driving you," snapped Mrs. Todd grumpily.

"My name is Jane," I whispered to myself as I left the room, "Jane M.K. Finnely."

I quickly exited to the room I share with Hailey Todd.

"Outta my way runt!" spat Hailey.

"Hailey, I'm taller than you."

"Whatever. You're stupid." She pushed me out of the way.

Hailey Todd has never been the sharpest tack. With her red hair that sticks straight up in mornings she often reminds me of a very short troll. Except she isn't as smart.

She slammed the door closed behind her. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs after Troll Girl.

When I reach the bus its beginning to pull away from the house.

"Shoot! Come back!" I sprinted to catch up with it. I jumped up and grabbed onto the back ledge of the bus. Hell, it was better than being inside it!

I rode the back of the bus all the way to school. I jumped off the back and hurried up the front steps.

I looked at the front banner.

7:45. What was I supposed to do with all that extra time? As the new kid in school at Hartford High School I didn't exactly have many friends. There was one girl in my Chemistry class who was fairly nice to me and a boy who followed me around sometimes but other than them I had no friends. It was a lonely existence.

I walked up the stairs to my locker. Where most girls had heaps of pictures of their friends, family and boyfriends coating the insides of their lockers, I had only three. One of myself and my birth mother, one of myself and my best friend from when I lived with the Brandt's, Maya. And a picture of a shooting star. That was it.

The five minute bell rang signaling it was time to go to class. I made it to my seat just in time.

The teacher began to take roll, and thus school began .


	3. Chapter 3

The hands on the clock slothed by. By lunch it seemed as though the minute had begun to run backward.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

I slowly gathered my things , and got in the lunch line. Girls blathered, couples kissed boys pushed each other about. Immature ninth graders yelled and threw food. The football jocks weaved the ball back and forth in between trees.

I peered down at the slop on my plate, and had to hold back the vomit rising in my throat.

I sat down at an empty table. There was no use trying to eat this crap.

I pushed it around my plate with the plastic spork.

After deciding that no formation lunch was in going to make it more appetizing, I rested my chin in my hand and began to daydream.

* * *

A boy came to sit next to me.

We began to talk.

Then to hug. Then to kiss.

The rabble of the lunch room disappeared.

He pulled away. His cheeks bloomed red and he looked down embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak.

All that came out of his mouth was_ "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!"_

The bell for study hall rang, rousing me from my daydream.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to go make copies. Stay quiet and in your seats until I get back. I'll be back in an hour."

The elderly woman picked up a stack of papers and exited the study hall. The kids got up and sat with their friends. I rose and went to a desk in the back corner of the room. My spot in every study hall anywhere.

Suddenly the room got much darker. Rain began to pound on the ceiling to floor windows. The trees waved in the strong gusts of winds. The windows swung open and papers began to blow about the room. Chairs scraped across the floor.

I crawled under the desk, and hugged my knees. There was no telling what could happen at this point.

"Jane?" said an unfamiliar male voice, "Jane Finnely?"

I peered under the front of the desk. A boy stood on the windowsill. He perched on the tips of his toes as though he might take off like an aeroplane at any moment. I sat up a little, almost hitting my head on the underside of the desk. The boy was dressed as though he was a spritely woodland creature, with green clothes, decorated in leaves and little acorns. A sword hung from around his waist. I spotted the other kids fleeing the hall.

Suddenly a face appeared from on top of the desk. "Jane?" it asked. I shook my head no, not sure if I was in trouble or not. "Are you sure you aren't Jane?"

Again I shook my head no. "Then you must be Jane. Come out so I can make sure." I crawled out and brushed myself off.

"Yes you're definitely her," he conceded, "C'mon let's go!"

"Go where?" "To Neverland of course! Don't you want to go?" "I suppose, but where is Neverland." "Well, you go second star to the right and then straight on till morning!" "What's your name?" "YOU DON'T KNOW ME?" "No." "I'm Peter Pan!" "Pleased to meet you," I offered my hand politely to the strange boy.

He slapped it away. "No formalities! Are you ready?!" "I guess so… How are we to get there? Do you have a car up front?" He laughed. "No!" "Well then how are we to go?" "We'll fly of course!" "Fly? I can't fly! Nobody can!" "I can!"

Peter rose into the air a few feet above my head and reclined as though he was laying on a sofa, "I can teach you." "Would you?" "Yes, but not here. Those people could be back any moment."

"I will go with you but can we go back to the place I live? If I'm to go with you I'll need something to wear." "We need not do that. I sent Tink to get your things." "Tink? Who is that?" "A faerie. My faerie. Whenever I need something she comes to my aid." "A faerie? But those aren't-," Peter slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Stop! Are you trying to kill someone!?" I removed his hand. "What do you mean kill someone?" "Every time someone says they don't … you know, a faerie dies. You don't want to kill something that only bring light do you?" "No of course not, I'm sorry I didn't know. Please excuse my blunder." "It's fine. Let's go!"

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and hopped over the window sill, following Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

We stood in the school yard. A teensy faerie flew up, gave Peter something and flew away very quickly. Peter handed me the suitcase packed with clothes and other necessities. I sagged under its weight and it then fell to the ground. "It's awfully heavy."

Peter rummaged around in his pocket for a second. "Here." He sprinkled glowing dust on to the case. It rose steadily off the ground until it weighed practically nothing at all. "How did you do that?" He leaned in and whispered, "Faerie Dust." "Golly! Can I have some?"

Peter blew the dust from his hand onto me. A tingling sensation spread from my head to my toes. However, they stayed firmly planted on the ground.

"Peter? Why am I not flying?" "You aren't thinking happy thoughts." "I am!" "Obviously not happy enough! What ARE you thinking anyway?" "How excited I am to be leaving this horrid place." "That's not good enough. What is the happiest memory you have?" "I'm not sure." "Well think!"

"I suppose it's when Maya and I shared a birthday party. It was jolly good fun." "What is the thing that makes you most happy?" "Hmmm. Dancing, telling stories…and singing!" With that thought I sprung into the air. Peter grinned, "I knew you had it in you. You are **the** Jane."

I swam my way to the suitcase that had drifted a little ways away and then held into the handle tightly. "I'm ready."

Peter offered me his hand. I wiggled my way through the air to him and took his hand.

We rose up into the air and within a minute the school was fading out of sight.

We flew over a beach and then the ocean spread out in front of us. We flew up past the clouds, until the stars seemed like glimmering basketballs above us. I looked down but all that was visible was the grayish-white top of the marine layer.

After a while I began to get sleepy. I accidentally yawned. "Are you tired?" "Yes," I admitted. "Climb on my back so you can sleep." I crawled onto his back, almost losing my grip for a second but then, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing I knew I was falling. Before I could think a happy thought to save myself branches began battering me and scratching my skin. I dropped like a stone onto a patch of grass. I stood and began to brush myself but was swept back off the ground by my ankles. I hung there upside down, the blood rushing to my head. I struggled until I eventually passed out.

When I regained consciousness a little faerie was perched on the tip of my nose. "Are you alright?" she asked in a high voice. I looked around. I was in a cave floating and inch or two off the floor. "Are you a faerie?"

"Nooo I'm just a miniature elf. Of course I'm a faerie!"

"Oh. Where is Peter? Do you know him? I came here with him."

"I know him. I'll take you to him. The Lost Boys live only a little ways away. Shall we fly?" The faerie and I flew from the cave. She held my finger as we flew.

We arrived at a huge tree, but although it was of an impressive size it didn't look to be a homey sort of place. The little faerie flew from my side and landed on a conveniently placed knot. The entire tree groaned under her weight, like a strange door bell. From a hole at the base of the tree, a boy of about seven appeared from under a pile of leaves.

"What's da' password?!" he demanded, his speech slurred because of the thumb in mouth.

"Tick Tock," replied my faerie friend.

"Das' right." "I know. So what's up Tootles?" "Oh y'know the usual. But get dis! Peter's awl worked up about some dame he lost. Not like 'im bein' in a tizzy like dis. He's never been this upset! Not even when we almost killed 'Mother'. Apparently Hook and his crew trieda shoot 'em down over the beach! Peter lost his grip on the girl and couldn't save 'er. He made everybody go look for 'er. 'Cept me. I always miss everything!"

"Tootles I have good news for you." "Wot?" "She's been found." "Awww man! How is dat good news?! I always miss- hey! Who's the chick?"

I waved shyly. "My name is Jane."

"Heyy, I think Peter lost a girl named Jane. Do ya know 'er? "

The fairy cut in. "You idiot! She is THE Jane! I found her hanging upside-down from a tree all pink and passed out."

"Crikkey! She okay?" "See for yourself," she gestured towards me. I smiled at the little boy.

"Might we come in?" "Oh! Sure!"

He ducked back down into the hole .

"Little fairy, will you come with me?"

"I'll meetchya down there," she said with a saucy wink, "Fly with you later!"

She flew away. I peered into the hole. As I looked deeper I lost my footing and tumbled into the dark void below.


End file.
